


Di amore ed altri giochi da tavola

by Landessiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Keith è un po' sarcastic queen qui, M/M, bathtub fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landessiel/pseuds/Landessiel
Summary: Quando i propri programmi di San Valentino vengono spazzati via da una tempesta, Lance è pronto a rintanarsi sotto le coperte abbattuto. Keith si stupisce di quanto, pur non essendo in grado di badare ai bambini, sia capace di distrarre il fidanzato - e, soprattutto di renderlo felice.





	Di amore ed altri giochi da tavola

**Author's Note:**

> ★★ San Valentine’s Secret Lover 2019!  
> ★ Per: Katie Elric  
> ★ Rating/Avvertimenti: Safe  
> ★ Questa fanfiction mi ha fatto portato lacrime e schiaffi dati al computer, ma almeno un po' di romanticismo è rimasto... vero?  
> ★ Hashtag: #VLDITA #VLDLovers #VLDValentine

“Lance, gli altri ci staranno già aspettando da un pezzo.”  
“Cinque minuti!”  
Il che davvero, a Keith sarebbe andato bene se si fosse trattato della prima volta – ma dopo il quarto “cinque minuti” la sua pazienza, già non particolarmente resistente, stava cominciando a traballare pericolosamente.  
“Lance, _muovi il culo_ ” Un lamento di sopportazione – Keith non ne capiva il motivo, visto che era lui quello la cui sopportazione era al limite – si levò dalla stanza accanto giungendo ovattato attraverso la parete, prima che la sagoma dell’altro si stagliasse contro la penombra del corridoio.  
“Keith, non siamo _così_ in ritardo” Lance si rigirò distrattamente le chiavi dell’appartamento tra le dita, infilando il telefono nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. “Credi sul serio che Romelle sia già lì? L’altra volta è arrivata persino dopo di me!”  
Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiamando a sé tutta la propria forza di volontà per non punzecchiarlo puntualizzando che quella volta _Romelle si era rotta la gamba_ e rovinare una volta per tutte quella giornata.  
Era una settimana intera che Lance gironzolava per la casa trillando per l’avvicinarsi di san Valentino e lasciando post it a forma di cuore sul frigo, sino ad arrivare al far trovare una scatola colma di cioccolatini fondenti sul cuscino dell’altro ancora prima che il giorno stesso arrivasse. Nonostante il visibile incremento di rosa nella casa e le melodie romantiche che avevano cominciato a risuonare agli orari più improponibili del giorno, Keith si era lasciato coinvolgere dall’entusiasmo dell’altro, trovandosi suo malgrado a sorridere ogni volta che il viso di Lance si illuminava di gioia per un nuovo film d’amore aggiunto al catalogo di Netflix, o per come arricciava il naso quando era indeciso su come disporre i fiori da spedire ai suoi amici. Aveva anche lui provato a partecipare ai preparativi che sembravano rendere l’altro tanto di buonumore, organizzando un’intera giornata fuori con il gruppo e facendo in modo che Lance lo scoprisse soltanto la sera prima. Peccato che l’entusiasmo dei due ragazzi era servito poco a nulla a placare il meteo ed il mal di testa di Keith, comparso quella mattina stessa come un presagio delle nuvole che andavano scurendosi all’orizzonte.  
La familiare musichetta del telefono di casa accese il silenzio dell’appartamento e Lance corse a sollevare la cornetta prima che l’altro potesse raggiungerla.  
“Pronto?” Keith attese in silenzio, osservando lo sguardo del ragazzo rischiararsi quando una voce conosciuta rispose dall’altro capo del filo.  
Shiro! Scusami, non pensavo di fare così tar-“ gli angoli della bocca crollarono velocemente verso il basso. Il corvino non riusciva bene a distinguere le parole, ma dai suoni provenienti dal telefono riuscì a capire che il fratello stava parlando lentamente, lo stesso tono che gli riservava quando da bambino doveva dargli una brutta notizia.  
“Ma Shiro, era una cosa speciale, capisci? Sarebbe stato il nostro primo san Valentino tutti insieme, Keith l’aveva organizzato”  
“Guarda che non è la prima volta che prendo parte ad un evento sociale, Lance.”  
Il ragazzo liquidò le sue parole con un gesto della mano, prestando nuovamente tutta la sua attenzione a Shiro. “…Ah. Beh, capisco, non è colpa vostra. E riguardati, il tuo ultimo raffreddore è durato due settimane e l’hai passato anche a Keith- la vuoi smettere di essere mia mamma? Staremo bene, pensate a voi. Chiamaci quando ti senti meglio.” Lance prese un sospiro profondo e riagganciò, voltandosi verso l’altro.  
“Shiro ed Adam?”  
“Non vengono più.” scosse le spalle, sospirando di nuovo. “A quanto pare Shiro non sta ancora bene ed Adam gli ha vietato di uscire con questo tempo” gesticolò verso la finestra, sul cui vetro avevano iniziato a depositarsi pesanti gocce di pioggia. “Credo che…credo che resteremo a casa. Insomma, addio san Valentino, no?” rivolse a Keith un sorriso incerto, incrociando le braccia sul petto. L’altro fu dimentico per alcuni attimi del dolore martellante alle tempie vedendo tutta la felicità che aveva animato Lance fino a quel momento scivolare via piano piano, spegnendo lentamente l’animosità che fino a poco prima gli riluceva nelle iridi blu. Keith sapeva che l’altro dava molta – sicuramente troppa – importanza a San Valentino, ma non si aspettava una reazione tanto drammatica.  
“Lance, va tutto bene?” Vi furono alcuni secondi di silenzio in cui l’espressione di Lance lasciò chiaramente trapelare l’esitazione, prima che le parole cominciassero a scorrere dalle sue labbra come un fiume in piena.  
“È che ci tenevo tantissimo a passare il san Valentino insieme, neanche a farlo apposta quello è stato il giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti – oddio, non eravamo esattamente in buoni rapporti ma ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta! Ha un sacco di significato per me, non volevo dirtelo perché è una cosa un po’ ridicola ed ero sicuro che mi avresti anche un po’ preso in giro, insomma dai, è ridicola e-“ Keith premette una mano contro il suo viso, soffocando le parole che minacciavano di continuare ad uscire senza interruzione – aveva effettivamente _preso fiato_ da quando aveva aperto bocca? Lance sgranò gli occhi, guardandolo interdetto. “Lance, capisco benissimo che sia importante per te, ed il fatto che per molti sia una festività stupida non deve fati vergognare del significato che le attribuisci. Ma non devi per forza fare qualcosa fuori dall’ordinario perché sia special- non azzardarti a leccarmi” Una debole risata rischiarò il volto dell’altro, e per un attimo le labbra di Keith indugiarono in un sorriso. “Sei impossibile, non riesci nemmeno a sopportare un discorso serio senza fare qualche stronzata” rimosse la mano dalla sua bocca, squadrando con disgusto il palmo inumidito.  
Lance fece spallucce, portando le mani sui fianchi. “Mi ami anche per questo.” La sua espressione non era neanche lontanamente radiosa quanto quella indossata nei giorni precedenti, ma a Keith fu sufficiente vedergli balenare quella lieve scintilla di malizia negli occhi perché il suo cuore si alleggerisse un pochino ed il mal di testa si facesse un po’ più sopportabile.  
“Ah, se lo dici tu”  
“Come scusa?”  
Il corvino si godette per qualche attimo lo sguardo scandalizzato dell’altro, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi vero il soggiorno.  
“Battaglia navale, Monopoli o Scarabeo?”  
“Oh Keith giuro che se non mi rispondi-“  
“Vada per Scarabeo allora”

 

 

A volte, Keith si stupiva di come tutto ciò che aveva fosse effettivamente vero. Quelle rare mattine in cui si svegliava prima di Lance, la cui pelle dorata era delicatamente sfiorata dai raggi dell’alba, si sorprendeva a dubitare della realtà di ciò che lo circondava, soffocato dal timore che tutto ciò che gli stava al cuore sarebbe potuto sparire – che Lance sarebbe potuto sparire. Cercava in tutti i modi di imprimersi nella mente le cose più piccole, un bacio rubato la mattina prima di andare a lezione, l’odore del caffè appena preparato che l’accoglieva al risveglio, la risata coinvolgente di Lance. Non sapeva quando tutto ciò sarebbe finito.

 

“Ahah!” Lance schiaffò drammaticamente il certificato di proprietà sul tavolo, sorridendo soddisfatto. “Mi devi trecento dollari! Sgancia, Keith, che qui il mercato è in crisi.”  
Lo sguardo di Keith si posò sul Parco della Vittoria che di vittoria non aveva praticamente nulla, almeno non dopo averlo vinto durante un’asta agguerrita contro l’altro ed aver speso quasi tutti i restanti averi nel piazzarvi un albergo fin troppo costoso per essere un modellino in miniatura. Erano trascorsi dieci giri, ma Lance continuava a sfuggire alla sua sorte, esibendosi in un balletto che contribuiva solo a rendere il tutto ancora più irritante ogni volta che passava senza danni dal via.  
“Se proprio insisti” borbottò Keith a mezza voce, allungandogli le banconote color pastello. Il ragazzo le incassò con un sorriso affabile ed un occhiolino, a cui l’altro rispose tirandogli i dadi addosso.  
“Va bene, va bene!” Lance li afferrò, tenendoli stretti nel palmo “è il vostro momento ragazze. Non deludetemi” Erano sette giri che parlava a quei dadi come se fossero i suoi bambini, ma a Keith la cosa continuava ad infondere una certa inquietudine.  
Calò il silenzio non appena furono lanciati sul tavolo. Le labbra di Keith curvarono verso l’alto ed il corvino fu abbastanza fulmineo dall’afferrare il polso di Lance, impedendogli di riprenderli in mano dopo aver urlato di aver tirato male ed averci messo troppa poca forza. “Lance, puoi leggere dove deve andare la tua pedina? Io credo di non vedere bene”  
Soffocò una risata alla vista dello sguardo omicida che gli rivolse l’altro. Lance affondò un po’ di più nella sedia, bofonchiando qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
“Come scusa?” “  
Ho detto Parco della Vittoria”  
“Lieto di rendermi conto che sai leggere”  
Keith avrebbe più tardi ammesso che _forse_ si meritava lo schiaffo che gli arrivò sul braccio di lì a poco.

 

  
“Sei davvero ancora arrabbiato perché ti ho battuto a Just Dance?”  
Lance smosse appena l’acqua che lo circondava, creando delle piccole onde concentriche che andarono ad infrangersi contro i bordi della vasca.  
“Non sono arrabbiato” “Ah ecco-“  
“Sono frustrato, abbattuto ed incredibilmente deluso dal tuo comportamento” Keith lo guardò incredulo.  
“Il mio comportamento? Cosa c’entra il mio comportamento?”  
“Beh” Lance solcò la poca distanza che divideva le pareti della vasca per appoggiarsi alle ginocchia dell’altro “hai chiaramente barato.”  
Il corvino fece per replicare, ma la determinazione di Lance e la stanchezza data da quel mal di testa atroce furono sufficienti a farlo desistere. Era stata una giornata all’insegna di giochi da tavola e di rom-com di bassissima qualità – durante le quali forse la mano di uno aveva indugiato un po’ troppo a lungo sotto i vestiti dell’altro -, almeno fino a quando un fulmine non aveva squarciato il cielo plumbeo, facendo crollare l’oscurità su tutta la casa. In quel momento, Keith aveva ringraziato il cielo per la discutibile collezione di candele profumate da cui Lance era ossessionato da qualche mese. Inoltre, la luce rosea delle fiammelle gettava dei riflessi rosati sulla pelle di Lance, i cui occhi sembravano di un blu ancora più scuro.  
Keith doveva essersi fermato a guardarlo sovrappensiero, perché l’altro gli diede un buffetto sul naso per farlo rinsavire.  
“So che sono bellissimo, ma almeno non ignorarmi.”  
“Lo sei.”  
Preso in contropiede, Lance avvertì un familiare nodo allo stomaco. Le braccia dell’altro gli circondarono la vita e lo tirarono delicatamente verso di sé, incastrando i loro corpi in un abbraccio limitato dallo spazio stretto della vasca. Il ragazzo affondò il viso nella curva del collo di Keith, inspirando a fondo quel profumo che sapeva tanto di bagnoschiuma quanto di casa. Le sue dita andarono in automatico a giocherellare con le ciocche corvine dell’altro, ed i suoi occhi sbatterono placidamente una o due volte prima di chiudersi del tutto. Le mani di Keith continuarono a solcargli la schiena in carezze delicate, sino a quando Lance non percepì le labbra del ragazzo posarsi sulla sua testa e scivolò nel sonno.

 

“Non ci credo che hai preso la febbre rimanendo chiuso in casa! Avresti dovuto dirmi del mal di testa!”  
“Non volevo-“  
“Per favore Keith, _sta zitto._ Non peggiorare ancora di più la tua situazione.” 

 

 

A volte, Keith si stupiva di come tutto ciò che aveva fosse effettivamente vero. Eppure, anche se fosse stato tutto un sogno – occhi blu che brillavano per la più minima felicità, una mano che sfiorava la propria anche nei momenti meno opportuni –, al risveglio Keith avrebbe negato di averne mai desiderato uno più bello.


End file.
